Panty Thief
by Cyberchao X
Summary: When Marisa decides to try to get Alice away from her research, she ends up getting more than she bargained for... Yuri, Lemon, slightly edited from its original state.


Panty Thief (edit)

by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: No, I still do not own _Touhou_.

A/N: Yeah, that didn't take long. Of course, this is a slightly edited version…the real version can be found at AFF. More _Touhou Project_ fanfiction will soon follow-here, not there. (They don't even _have_ a section for _Touhou Project_.)

* * *

A loud thud. "Marisa, I appreciate your affection, but could you try to express it in a slightly less…physical way? Or at least, a tad gentler…"

"Aw, but this is so much more fun!" Marisa protested, picking herself up off of Alice with a sigh and taking flight once more.

"You only run into people like that when you're trying to steal from them. Have you forgotten that you no longer have to do that here?" Suddenly it dawned on Alice that she'd felt a draft when Marisa took off just then. "You're unbelievable!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good, aren't I?"

"That's not what I meant. You know, most panty thieves don't steal directly off of their victims' bodies."

Marisa giggled. "But this way, they still have some of the warmth of your body. Some of the scent, too," she added, making an advance, "But still not a substitute for the real thing."

"Ah~~! Marisa, not now, I'm busy! I'm starting to wonder if I made a mistake letting you live here."

"You're always busy. No wonder you were always so lonely. And, well, if it's time for me to leave…this will be _more_ than sufficient. I'll keep _these_ close to me, too," she said, replacing her own underwear with Alice's.

Alice blushed. "That's…I'm sorry. I guess I have been a bit enthralled in my research. I promise you, tonight will be all about you."

"You know where to find me."

"I didn't give you permission to leave."

"Since when do I need—"

"You don't; I just thought that saying it that way would make my intentions clearer. I was wrong to say that I made a mistake letting you stay here. But please…stop clowning around and give me back my underwear!"

Marisa responded by picking up the bloomers she'd just removed and dressing Alice in them. "This way, you won't forget about tonight," she said.

"Geez, you're so childish sometimes. It's about the principle of the thing, you know? I'm not wearing these…" She sent Hourai into her bedroom to retrieve another pair of panties…and was surprised to find that none came back with her. _"Did I not do it right?"_ she thought, and went to do it herself. Marisa simply smirked, waiting for the inevitable. "MARISA! Where the hell are all of my panties?"

"You didn't _really_ think I'd let you off that easily, did you?"

"Okay, fine, you win. We'll do it now."

"Oh, no rush. I'm fine with waiting until tonight."

"I'm not," Alice said, stripping down. "You want me; you've got me. But you'll be begging for a bit less of me by the time I'm done with you."

"Heh, we'll see about that." Alice threw Marisa to the floor and began vigorously kneading away at the human witch's most sensitive regions. Marisa moaned with delight, and Alice started to playfully nip at Marisa's exposed breasts. Marisa tried to reciprocate, but was surprised to find herself pinned down by Alice's dolls. "I'm impressed. Didn't realize you could control them while engaged in other activities."

"Only if the other activities don't require too much concentration," Alice replied, knowing that responding would temporarily interrupt her control and taking initiative for the job of holding Marisa down. "Mmm…you look like you're enjoying yourself," she said, before shoving her tongue into the other girl's mouth.

"Yeah," Marisa replied, "but I wish you'd let me do the same for you."

"Oh, I'm enjoying this. I'm _really_ enjoying this." Marisa tried in vain to reach Alice's pleasure spots. She knew all of them by heart…but so did Alice, of course, and the doll youkai refused to relinquish control.

"Well, well, well, this is a new side of you! So assertive, so~~o~~OHHHHH!" What followed was, quite bluntly, probably rather strange-looking. Marisa lying on her back on the floor; Alice sitting atop her, holding her arms down at the elbows and idly working her over while the dolls took care of her legs. It was…unsettling, to say the least. Marisa panted and moaned, and then eventually let out a rather ragged scream. "A—Alice…" she gasped.

"Mmm?" Alice asked calmly, by this point having turned over to taste the fruits of her labor.

"I'm sorry…I've learned my lesson—please, I'm only a human, I can't take much more of this!"

The dolls flopped to the ground, not that Marisa was in any condition to be escaping. "Oh yeah…I completely forgot…"

"Haha…you really forgot?"

"You're always so energetic, I thought for sure I wouldn't be able to outlast you as an equal partner. Your screams may be pretty cute, and seeing you helpless for once _was_ quite the turn-on, but if I knew that I could tire you out that easily, I wouldn't have kept myself so far out of reach."

"So…easily?"

"…Have we really never gone all-out like this before? I could've sworn you knew…"

"Well…I know that youkai are stronger than humans. I figured that they could go for awhile…wait, you know your own limits? I thought I was your first…" She tried to shout, but couldn't seem to get enough force behind her words to warrant an exclamation point.

Alice gently lowered herself into Marisa's reach. "My one and only. But hey, like you said…I was lonely until you came around." She blushed.

"Oh, Alice…"

"So, do you have enough energy to give me a little bit in return?"

"Not sure."

"Well, then, I suppose you'll need a 'mana transfer', so to speak."

Marisa didn't quite get it, but ravenously took the offering. "Alice, you're the best."

Alice blushed yet again. "I try. I'm new at this, y'know."

"And I'm not? I never loved anyone until I met you!"

"Yeah, I know. Including yourself," Alice deadpanned, remembering the first time they had made love.

"Excuse me?"

"It was, uh, kinda obvious that you were still a virgin the first time we made love."

"And not so obvious that you were. Yeah, I was wondering about that. So, you did it to yourself, eh?"

"I guess I'm just a naughty little girl," she teased.

"Oh, really? Well, then, you should get a spanking!"

"Ah~! Marisa!"

"Hee hee! Okay, okay, I think we've had enough fun for now. Come on, I'll show you where I hid your panties."

"You're getting all that energy back and now you're just going to quit on me?"

"I've got enough energy to function, not to go another 20 rounds on the floor with you. Speaking of which…if you want to extend your little break from your work a bit longer, you can give me a back massage. It wasn't exactly comfortable down there, you know."

"You didn't seem to mind it at the time."

"The pleasure exceeded the pain. So," she said, flopping down on the bed, "you going to get to it or not?"

"Of course I will…but I don't want you coming all over my bed!"

"I'll be good!"

"Of course you will," she replied, roughly pulling the discarded underwear over her partner's legs. "It'll be your stuff you'd be messing up."

"No way!" Marisa protested, "not if you're still going to be naked. After all, I'm sure you'll be _enjoying_ this as well."

Alice blushed. "Fine, fine. I guess it would happen eventually anyway."

Marisa blushed back. "I can dress and undress myself, you know."

"Ah, but what fun would that be?"

"Underneath that cold exterior beats the heart of a most passionate lover. Damn I'm glad you feel the same way about me as I do about you."

"Just lie still. I promise this will make you feel better." She started out giving Marisa just a normal back rub, but as she heard Marisa's contented sighs, Alice found herself bringing her body closer and closer to her lover's backside, until the point that every pass she made rubbed up against her chest, even brought it into contact with the beautiful flesh she was hovering over. She felt her nether regions curving around Marisa's rear, rubbing up against it, and it seemed that the witch proved prophetic. "Not a word," she said irritably, knowing that Marisa was likely smirking right about now.

"What? I can't enjoy the fact that I was right? Frankly, Alice, I'm thrilled. That was more wishful thinking than anything else."

"No it wasn't. You knew full well how charged up I was."

"'Charged up', eh? Is that your way of saying that you're horny?"

"Please don't be so vulgar."

"Hey, you're the one whose engine is still running." She rolled Alice off of her and got on top. "Of course, seeing you running so hot kinda gets _me_ going, too"—she started to run her fingers over Alice's chest—"and I'm finally feeling a bit refreshed…" She slowly lowered herself down the doll youkai's body, trailing her tongue over the exposed stomach, down to the slim waist…and stopped. "But…I think you'll enjoy it even more if we wait until tonight. Remember, you _did_ promise."

"That was before we moved it to right now!"

"Hey, it's still early in the afternoon. You've still got plenty of time to do more research today. But you've got to ask yourself, what's more important? Your research…" Marisa moved her hands to the sides of Alice's body and ran them all the way down as she rose from the bed, "…or me?"

Alice turned red. "Y-you are, of course…"

"Damn right I am. Here's your underwear drawer."

"Uh, the drawer itself wasn't missing, just empty."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was." She removed the drawer that was in there. "I should probably bring this back to the dresser it belongs to; I _do_ have a shop to 'run', and no one's going to buy a dresser that's missing a drawer."

Alice sighed. "You really are something else, Marisa. Such an elaborate prank…"

"Hey, you enjoyed yourself this morning-slash-afternoon, didn't you?"

Alice smiled. "That's beside the point."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She finished getting dressed. "So, then…tonight?"

Marisa grinned and nodded. "Tonight."


End file.
